Śnieg w lipcowy dzień
Obóz Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 7 Chris: Ostatnio w Obozie Totalnej Porażki. Obozowicze mieli dzień wolny, dlatego mogli robić co im się żywnie podoba. Ja natomiast wybrałem sie na randkę z... A zresztą. Nie chciałem nikogo eliminować, ale Izzy za złamanie regulaminu musiała opuścić nasz program natychmiast. No i gdzie ci monteży? Nieważne. Czy dalej będę wkurzony na Izzy? Czy może Izzy niedługo powróci do programu? Oglądajcie Obóz... Totalnej... Porażki! INTRO! Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny! '' '' Domek Zabójczych Rekinów Wszyscy są już na nogach. Jedni się ubierają, a inni po prostu siedzą na łóżkach. Duncan: Dziwne. Izzy mówiła coś o Chrisie, ale nie dokończyła. Gwen: Właściwie to dlaczego ona odpadła? Bridgette: Złamała regulamin. Justin: Jasne. Odpadła tylko dlatego, że nakryła Chrisa na randce. LeShawna: No właśnie, dziwne. Lindsay: A może zrobiła coś gorszego? Cody: Cóż, to mogłoby się zdarzyć. Duncan: Tak, pewnie zobaczyła jak Cody zlał się w spodnie rozwaliła chatkę Chrisa. Wszyscy w śmiech. Cody: Pożałujecie! I wyszedł z chatki. Gwen: Duncan, to nie było miłe. Duncan: Może, ale śmieszne. Szyderczy uśmieszek. Stołówka Rekiny stoją w kolejce po śniadanie. Nietoperze siedzą już przy stolikach. Courtney: Musimy wreszcie dzisiaj wygrać! Ezekiel: Jesteśmy tylko jednego zawodnika do tyłu. Spoko. Courtney: '''Ale jak przegramy i dzisiaj będzie ich już dwóch! '''Heather: Dlatego skupcie się na zadaniu, a nie na głupotach. Beth: I kto to mówi... Heather: Grr! Do stołówki wchodzi Chris w zimowej kurtce. Chris: '''Witajcie! '''LeShawna: Chris? Pogrzało cię? Przecież jest lato! Chris: A widziałaś ten śnieg za oknami? Wszyscy: Śnieg? Wszyscy podbiegli do okien. Gwen: Faktycznie. Ale jak to? Śnieg w lipcu? Chris: Na to wygląda. Ale skoro mamy śnieg, to przyda się on nam do dzisiejszego wyzwania! Duncan: Ehhh. Więc co mamy zrobić? Chris: Na początek zajmiecie się lodową rzeźbą. Oceniam pomysłowość oraz wykonanie! Macie 3 godziny! Start! I wszyscy wybiegli ze stołówki. U Rekinów Cody: Zrobimy lodową statuę wolności! Duncan: Głupi pomysł. DJ: A może lodowego pieska? Wszyscy(oprócz Cody'ego): Tak! Świetnie! Cody: '''Grrr! U Nietoperzy '''Courtney: To co robimy? Noah: Może statuę wolności? Heather: A wiesz jak ona wygląda? Noah wali się w czoło. Ezekiel: '''Ale ty jesteś głupia! '''Heather: '''Kto? Powtórz to! '''Ezekiel: Że jesteś głupia? No, raczej! Heather kopnęła Ezekiela w jaja. Ezekiel: Ałaaa! No dobra, sory. Courtney: Ludzie! Musimy zacząć coś robić, bo inaczej przegramy! U Rekinów DJ dorabia lodowemu pieskowi ogonek. Cody: To jest beznadziejne. Duncan: '''Lepiej się zamknij. '''DJ: Może nie jest za ładne, ale mi się podoba! Gwen: Dobra robota, DJ! LeShawna: Jasne, że tak! U Nietoperzy Nietoperze podziwiają Statuę wolności. Heather: No, nawet niezłe! Courtney: Dlatego, że pracowaliśmy wspólnie! Katie: Musimy to wygrać! Sadie: No raczej! Łłłii! Beth: Oby, bo nie wytrzymam kolejnej eliminacji! Heather: Spokojnie, będzie dobrze. ''Heather -'' Jasne, jasne. Rozumiem, że waszym zdaniem jestem wspaniałą dziewczyną, ale to tylko pozory. Buahahahaha. Plac Główny Chris: Pora na wyniki! Wyjmuje z kieszeni notes. Chris: Więc tak.. Spogląda na psa Rekinów. Chris: Boże, ale żenada. 2/10. Spogląda na statuę Nietoperzy. Chris: No! I to jest budowla lodowa! Wygrywają Nietoperze i w nagrodę otrzymują te wspaniałe armatki śnieżne! Cody: Co to ma być!? Mówiłem wam, że Statua zwycięży! Grrr! Duncan: Cóż, jeszcze wygramy. ''Cody -'' Oni chcą się mnie pozbyć, czy co? Zaczynają mnie wkurzać! ''Duncan -'' Bay, bay Cody. Pole Bitewne Chris: 'Witajcie na polu bitwy! To tutaj będziecie naparzać sie śnieżkami tylko po to, żeby zająć flagę! Flagę otrzymują nietoperze, bo wygrali pierwsze wyzwanie. I pamiętajcie, nie miejcie litości! To zaczynajcie! ''Drużyny pobiegły do swoich baz. '''Heather: To proste. Ja, Courtney, Trent i Noah będziemy rzucać w nich śnieżkami, a reszta pilnuje flagi. Courtney: Dobry pomysł. A kto zajmie się armatkami? Heather dostała z kulki. Heather: Arhhh! Do dzieła ludzie! Heather i Courtney pobiegły w stronę wroga, natomiast Trent zaczął strzelać z armatek śnieżnych. Trent: Czuję się jak w szkole podczas walk śnieżnych! Noah: Bo to prawie to samo! Tymczasem u Rekinów. Duncan, Geoff i DJ rzucają śnieżkami. Duncan: Kurcze! Słabo nam to idzie! Gwen: Skupcie się! Geoff: Widżę Courtney i Heather! Duncan: Wyjdziemy im na spotkanie! Geoff i Duncan wybiegli ze swojej bazy i rzucili sie na Heather i Courtney z śnieżkami. Chłopaki: Aaaa! Zemsta! Heahter: Ała! To boli! Duncan: Bo ma boleć. Geoff, idziemy po flagę! DJ i LeShawna wybiegli z bazy i pobiegli razem z Duncanem i Geoffem. Tymaczasem u Nietoperzy. Trent: '''Cholera! Skończyła się amunicja! '''Noah: Co!? Pojawili się Duncan, Geoff, LeShawna i DJ. Duncan: Zemsta! Wskoczyli im do bazy i zaczęli w nich rzucać. Ezekiel: Jejku! Zginiemy! Wszyscy z drużyny Nietoperzy zostali zbombarodwani przez śnieżną bombę Bridgette i Gwen. LeShawna: Świetnie, laski! Ezekiel: Kurcze! Duncan: Hej, Zeke! Oddasz nam tę flagę? Ezekiel bez namysłu oddał flagę Duncanowi. Noah: Ty idioto! Coś ty narobił! Dostał ze śnieżki od LeShawny. Duncan: Dzięki, frajerzy! Pojawił się Chris. Chris: No brawo, brawo! Rekiny wygrywają poraz kolejny! A Nietoperze.. Spojrzał na obolałych zawodników nietoperzy. Chris: 'Na ceremonię patałachy! Przed ceremonią, w domku Nietoperzy ''W domku są: Heather, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Trent i Noah. '''Noah: To jasne, że ta łamaga powinna odpaść. Heather: Poddał się bez walki! Katie: No, ale my też daliśmy ciała. Courtney: No, ale kogoś musimy wywalić! Sadie: Ja się zgadzam! Ceremonia Chris: Często was tutaj widzę, Nietoperki. Ale bez przeciągania. Słodziutkie pianki dla: *Courtney, *Trenta, *Beth, *Heather, *Sadie, *Noah. Wszyscy złapali pianki. Chris: Katie czy Ezekiel? Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... Katie! Ezekiel, dałeś ciała, stary. Heather: Żegnaj, łamago! Chris: No i mamy kolejnego wielkiego przegranego. Jest nim Ezekiel. Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądacje Obóz... Totalnej... Porażki! KONIEC.